cootfandomcom-20200214-history
Donovan
Donovan, '''or Don to friends,''' is a Brofinder date for Mark. Character Summary Donovan is a thirty-five year old divorcee with a teenage son - Tristan. He works in construction in an adjacent to Orlin, Palm Valley. After his divorce two years ago, he finally came out of the closet and is now attempting to date for the first time since high school. Being out of the dating scene for so long, he is completely lost and relies on pick up lines from a guide book. His son is the one who's been encouraging him to get out and date. Appearance Donovan is a tall, muscular middle aged white man. His arms in particular are very big. Donovan has a big, square jaw with stubble, a large nose, brown eyes and brown hair, which according to Mark, show a little bit of grey. He wears a light purple shirt with a striped maroon tie on his date with Mark. At the construction site he wears a sleeveless white tee. Date Mark contacts Donovan on Brofinder and it immediately becomes clear Donovan is not used to online dating. Donovan admits he is using the aid of a book, Online Dating for Newbs, and is nervous about the prospect of dating, but he and Mark decide to go on a date anyway. DonovanBro.png|Donovan's profile on Brofinder to expand Mark arrives at Thumper's, a gay bar in Palm Valley, to find a very uncomfortable Donovan. Donovan talks about his work and eventually decides that the club is too much and says he wants to leave. Mark convinces him to stay and they hit the dance floor. The DJ notices the pair and calls them Big Bad Daddy and his Boy Toy. This is too much for Donovan so he storms out of the club and Mark goes after him. Once outside, Donovan explains that he hates being called "Daddy" in a sexual context because he has a teenage son and offers to take Mark to a more secluded place. DonovanAppears.png|Mark encounters Don. to expand DonLeaves.png|Don rants. to expand To Mark's surprise the secluded place turns out to be a construction site Donovan is currently working on. Don gears himself up and teaches Mark how to woodcut. Just as Mark and Donovan are about to get intimate Tristan texts his father interrupting them. Donovan calls his son while Mark waits. Donovan returns from the call and offers to take Mark to his place. ConstructionSite.png|Mark realizes where Don's taken him. to expand DonovanInGear.png|Don all geared up. to expand ComeOver.png|Donovan asks Mark to come over. to expand They drive back to Donovan's house where Don talks about his divorce and his son. He admits he only came out recently after years of being married and in the closet and that his son has been supporting him in his decision to date again. Donald airs his insecurities about how out of touch he is with the current dating scene and Mark reassures him. Don and Mark take a shower together and have sex. Don'sHouse.png|Don at home. to expand Don's Shower.png|Don's shower. to expand Walkthrough Trivia *Donovan was unveiled to the public along with Oz & Pete by Obscurasoft on Twitter on June 26th 2016 *Donovan's date became available together with Oz & Pete's on July 1st 2016 *He is the seventh Brofinder date available. Category:Character Category:Brofinder Date Category:Male Character Category:Dateable Character